


Tired of Talking

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, doten are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Where Doyoung sends the wrong text to his best friend Ten





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Instead of texting his fuck buddy, Doyoung sends "netflix and chill?" to his best friend by mistake. However, Ten accepts.

Doyoung furrows his eyebrows at his phone in contemplation. The winking emoji might be overkill, but he adds it to the end of his sentence anyway, hitting send because he’s tired of thinking about it. It isn’t that deep anyway; finals are over, he needs to unwind, and there was no better way to do that than get laid. He and Taeyong had a sort of understanding. Doyoung wasn’t too keen on the term “fuck buddies,” but that’s exactly what they were. They’d met through mutual friends, ended up getting drunk and having sex in Taeyong’s dorm room. For the past few months they’d meet up from time to time, not bothering with the formalities of dinner or coffee, to fuck until they were both satisfied. They didn’t always spend the night together, but when they did it was never awkward in the morning mostly due to Taeyong’s easy going personality. Sometimes Doyoung entertained the thought that maybe him and Taeyong could grow to be something more, but he always came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t work out because they didn’t really know each other. It’s hard to get to know someone when the only words you exchanged were variations of “yes that’s it, right there right there, and oh fuck I’m gonna come.”  It’s been thirty minutes since he sent the text and Doyoung is stress cleaning his bedroom, actually changing his bed sheets for the first time in a month, when his phone rings.

“Hey.” He tries to sound both casual and sexy, lowering his voice for good measure.

“I just got out of my last final. I’ll pick up a pizza on my way home. What kind do you want?”

“Ten?”

“That’s me,” Ten replies and Doyoung can imagine the look on his best friend’s face as he says it. “I got your text so I figured I’d get some food.”

“My text?” Doyoung hadn’t seen Ten since the previous night even though they lived together since their sleeping schedules were wrecked because of finals. He didn’t remember sending him a text either, but maybe the exhaustion of taking so many exams had caused short term memory loss. 

“Yes, your text. So what kind of pizza do you want?”

“Anything without vegetables.”

“Of course,” Ten replies. “See you in a bit.”

They both hang up and Doyoung decides to check his messages to try and jog his memory. All the color drains from his face when he opens his texts and reads

To: Ten

Netflix and chill? ;-)

No. No no no no _no._ This isn’t real and there’s no way this is happening to him. Doyoung tosses his phone on the floor and flops down on the bed face first, his scream of frustration muffled by a pillow.

Ten and Doyoung didn’t have some epic or tragic coming of age best friend back story. They met on the first day of high school and just clicked.  When they got accepted to the same university it only made sense to get an apartment together rather than live in a dorm. Ten never complained about Doyoung’s snoring and penchant for nagging because he never had to cook and Doyoung indulged Ten’s sometimes silly ideas and impulsiveness because there was rarely a day that he didn’t laugh. For the past six years his friendship with Ten had been one of the only constants in his life and Doyoung can’t believe he’s ruined it all with a fucking text.

Doyoung is lying in bed, letting himself run every worst case scenario, when something in his mind clicks. Ten has accepted. Ten, his best friend, whom he’d always assumed had only friend like feelings for him was down to Netflix and chill.

“What the fuck,” Doyoung mutters to himself.

He’s trying to figure out what this all means when he hears the jingle of keys from outside.

“Honey, I’m hoooooooooome,” Ten sing songs, letting the door slam shut behind him. Usually that would make Doyoung laugh, but instead he scowls and gets out of bed. Time for some answers.

“You!” Doyoung exclaims, pointing directly at Ten for dramatic effect.   

“Me,” Ten agrees. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“Honestly? Yeah, I kinda was.”

Ten scrunches his eyebrows as he toes off his shoes while trying not to drop the two boxes of pizza and his book bag. He succeeds, of course, and walks right past Doyoung to drop the food on the table in front of their TV. “Whatever, man. Exams are over. Let’s eat.”

“What do you mean ‘let’s eat’?” Doyoung asks. “We can’t just eat.”

Used to Doyoung’s freak outs by now, Ten doesn’t miss a beat when he says, “Okay. I’ll eat and you can keep yelling at me until you tire yourself out. I promise I’ll save you some.”

“But I texted you!” Doyoung practically screams, as if raising the volume of his voice even more would make Ten understand.

“I’m so hungry,” Ten mutters himself before dragging Doyoung to sit next to him on the couch. “Okay, clearly I’m missing something. Spit it out before I die of starvation. I’m begging you, as your best friend that you cherish more than anything in this world.” The way Doyoung deflates means he’s losing steam and Ten knows he just has to wait him out.

“I… I texted you Netflix and chill.”

“You did,” Ten affirms, hoping that their conversation is finally moving in a productive direction.

“And you said yes. Well, you didn’t really say it, but you want to?”

“I do.”

“But why?” Doyoung whines. He _whines_.

“What do you mean why?” Ten’s patience is wearing thin. He’d slept a total of six hours in the past three days and really wasn’t in the mood for one of Doyoung’s crises. “You’re the one who asked!”

“It was a mistake!” Doyoung blurts out, voice rising to match Ten’s. “I mean, I did it on accident. I meant to text someone else.”

 _Oh._ That explained a lot. Ten was surprised when he’d gotten the text and hadn’t even thought of the possibility that the text wasn’t meant for him. Of course he knew about Taeyong, their apartment had thin walls and it was kind of hard to miss a shirtless guy with white hair drinking your milk straight from the carton. Ten isn’t jealous. No way. That’s definitely _not_ what this is about. He just thinks his best friend deserves better than a bi-weekly booty call. _Yeah, that sounds good. Let’s go with that._

“Well,” Ten starts, trying his best not to sound as embarrassed as he actually was, “No big deal. We’ll just forget this happened.”

“But-” _Wait… Why am I hesitating?_ “Yeah, sure. Let’s forget about it,” Doyoung agrees.

Ten smiles at him and even though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, Doyoung lets it slide.

They decide on some Netflix series Doyoung can’t remember the name of because he’s barely paying attention to it. In fact, it was Ten that had captured Doyoung’s full attention. Ten always picked at his food, tearing in into tiny bite sized pieces until there was nothing left. Pizza was no exception and as a result he is spending a lot of time licking a mixture of marinara sauce and grease off his fingers. It’s a habit that used to annoy Doyoung and yet here he is suddenly mesmerized by it.

 _Pull yourself together,_ Doyoung chides. This isn’t just some hot boy. This is Ten, his best friend who still had to sleep with a nightlight, but also happened to be a hot boy who was willing to sleep with him. Well, they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk about the specifics. Were there levels of “chill?”

“I think I want to kiss you,” Doyoung blurts out. Ten doesn’t answer right away, just pauses the TV show and turns to sit cross legged on the couch so they could face each other. “I mean… I don’t think. I know. Yeah, I definitely want to kiss you. If that’s okay, of course,” Doyoung says in one long breath. His entire face turns warms when Ten continues to stare at him. “You know what? Forget about it. You said earlier that we could forget any of this ever happened, right? Let’s just do that. I’m… I’m sorry. It’s just that I’ve been really stressed and you know how I relieve stress. Of course you do. You’re my roommate and my best friend and you’re so, so pretty and-”

Doyoung’s nervous rambling is cut off when Ten leans forward and kisses him, presses their lips together a few times before the shock wears off and Doyoung finally kisses back. Ten cups Doyoung’s face in both of his hands and pulls away to gauge his reaction. Still stunned, and maybe a little bit dizzy, Doyoung doesn’t say anything so Ten kisses him again. He rises up on his knees and uses his hands to gently tilt Doyoung’s head back, deepening the kiss. One of Ten’s hands moves to the back of Doyoung’s neck, he holds him in place as he coaxes Doyoung’s mouth open. Doyoung obliges, let’s Ten explore his mouth, moaning softly when Ten sucks on his tongue. He places both of his hands on Ten’s chest and pulls away to catch his breath. His eyes are drawn to Ten’s lips, shiny and a little swollen, and he can’t but think about how pretty Ten could put his pretty lips elsewhere. He shakes his head a little, breaking his chain of thought before he gets ahead of himself.

Doyoung takes another moment to catch breath before he says, “Uhm, thank you…” Ten scoffs and rolls his eyes for added dramatic effect and Doyoung doesn’t know how to react so it does what he does best, starts to ramble. “No, really. Thanks you. It, uhm, means a lot? Like, I don’t know if this will change our relationship in and I’ll end up regretting this decision for the rest of my adult life, but it doesn’t have to. Yeah, it totally-”

“Doyoung,” Ten interjects.

“Yes?”

“I’m tired of talking.”

“God, me too,” Doyoung replies, laying down on the couch and pulling Ten with him.

Doyoung finds that the likes the feeling of Ten on top of him, pushing him into the couch as they kiss. He grips the back of Ten’s head, pulling on his hair experimentally, satisfied at the way it makes Ten’s hips press down so their crotches are flush against each other. Ten starts to move against him, rolling his hips in a way that creates enough friction to make Doyoung shudder, but still not enough. They’re still fully clothed, but when Ten kisses down Doyoung’s jaw line to suck a mark right behind his ear while he hand snakes between them to rub him over his sweat pants Doyoung knows he won’t last long enough to get undressed. Luckily Ten doesn’t tease, sitting up to pull Doyoung’s boxers and sweatpants down just enough for Doyoung’s cock to spring free. A muffles _ngh_ leaves the back of Doyoung’s throat as Ten starts to stroke him and full on whine leaves his lips when Ten uses his other hand to massage his balls. Doyoung’s vision starts to go fuzzy around the edges, the muscles in his stomach tensing, and he closes his eyes and surrenders to the feeling, coming all over Ten’s hand.

When he finally opens his eyes he’s greeted with the site of Ten grumbling, trying to find the napkins that came with their pizza so he can wipe the mess off of his hand.

Doyoung laughs full and loud. “Just wash your hands, dumbass.”

Ten gives him the once over and smirks. “Or I could just wipe them on your shirt.” Doyoung groans at his stained shirt and it’s Ten’s turn to laugh.

Three hours and hundreds of calories of junk food later, Doyoung and Ten have finally finished their Netflix marathon.

“Wow,” Doyoung comments. “That show was actually pretty good. Granted, I have no idea what happened in the first two episodes, but I liked how it ended.

“Talk about easily distracted.”

“Hey! You were licking on all of your fingers.”

“Maybe next time I’ll be licking something else off of my fingers,” Ten replies, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

“Dick,” Doyoung groans.

“You’ll have to work harder for that.”

Doyoung thinks he better start now so he connects their lips once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How many Doyoung ships have I written? Many. Will I stop? Probably not.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
